


Meeting in the E.R.

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls chat while waiting in the E.R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in the E.R.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes in my writing or something that doesn't make sense and needs clarification please tell me, I want to improve my writing so it's a big help.  
> If you want to check out my tumblr, my user name is korrasamishipper

“I’m sorry Bolin!” Korra said, the guilt eating away at her as her teammate was wheeled into the E.R. on a gurney. She accidentally hit him full force in the head with an earth-disc during practice, resulting in a huge gash and a lot of blood.  
“Korra it’s ok, really. You apologized like a billion times already. And I’m fine really,” he said as blood continued to drip from his head wound into his mouth and down to his clothing. Korra didn’t get to say anything more, as the paramedic stopped her and told her that it was family only past this point, as the others wheeled her friend in through double doors marked “Authorized Personnel Only”. The panicky, twitchy, guilt ridden Avatar sat onto a chair in the waiting room and started to tap her foot.  
She sat there for nearly half an hour when a girl sat down next to her. She was clutching her elbow, and had scrapes on her jawline and cheek bone. “So what are you here for?” she said in an amused voice.  
“I accidentally bashed my friend’s head in, you?” Korra replied begrudgingly.  
“Some guy ran into the street so I swerved and crashed my bike.”  
“So why are you sitting here? Shouldn’t you be with a doctor?”  
“They’re full so I have to wait,” the girl replied, “but it’s not that bad, my bike suffered most of the damage.”  
“So what happened to the guy who ran out in front of you?”  
“He waited till the ambulance got me, and hitched a ride with us. That’s him right there,” she pointed with the uninjured hand towards a man who was standing by the front desk, looking fidgety and impatient as he pelted the nurse with inaudible questions. His spiky hair and red scarf reminded her of Mako. In fact he looked exactly like him.  
“Mako?” Korra said loud enough for the man to hear.  
He swerved around his eyes wide, and rushed over to Korra, “where’s my brother?!” The fear and panic was evident in his voice as he held her shoulder’s and waited impatiently for her answer.  
“They went through there, but it’s family only, so they wouldn’t let me in.” As she finished her sentence he released her and ran through the doors to check on his injured brother.  
“Ironic, isn’t it? I got hurt because he was running to get to his hurt brother,” the girl next to her chuckled, no malice in her voice.  
“Now I feel even more guilty, because you getting hurt is my fault too,” Korra’s day could not get any worse.  
“What? No it’s not! Can you keep a secret? I was sort of, maybe speeding a tiny bit.”  
Korra looked at her incredulously. This girl she known for all of five minutes was doing her best, to try and make her feel better, while incriminating herself, and clutching her broken elbow, while scrapes decorating her otherwise perfect face. Now that she thought about it, the girl really was pretty, and not just pretty but insanely hot, and apparently she was funny, and kind too. Korra also couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her green piercing eyes were as they gazed right back at her. Maybe today was not all bad.  
“I’m Korra by the way,” she said as she extended her hand.


End file.
